KATSU!
by Kuchisake Tenshi
Summary: Deidara adalah cowok yang paling 'cantik' di Akatsuki. Bahkan kecantikannya mampu membuat Sasori sang Maestro Kugutsu dan Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya dan tampang yang selalu 'stoic' itu menjadi OOC!


KATSU!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+ for harsh words

Pairing : ItaDeiSaso, slight ItaSaso

Genre : Romance, Humor

Warning : Shounen-ai, abal, humor gak kerasa, OOC, bahasa campur-campur, kadang baku kadang ngocol, bahasa kasar.

Summary : Deidara adalah cowok yang paling 'cantik' di Akatsuki. Bahkan kecantikannya mampu membuat Sasori sang Maestro Kugutsu dan Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal dengan kemisteriusannya dan tampang yang selalu 'stoic' itu menjadi OOC!

KATSU!

By : Kuchisake Tenshi

"Huh, hari ini panas banget, un! Mana belanjaannya berat banget, lagi! Coba tadi gw ajak Tobi, pasti sekarang dia udah gw suruh bawain nih semua belanjaan!" seru Deidara di tengah perjalanan pulangnya dari pasar ke Gua rongsok Akatsuki (Author diinjek massal ama Akatsuki). Hari itu adalah gilirannya berbelanja dan memasak makanan untuk semua anggota Akatsuki.

"Ah, tapi nanti kalo gw ajak Tobi pasti dia minta macem-macem, un!" ucapnya lagi. Setelah berpanas-panasan ria akhirnya terlihatlah seonggok (?) Gua yang kumal (digampar lagi)

"Tadaima!" teriak Deidara di depan pintu Gua Akatsuki yang terbuat dari kaleng-kaleng bekas minuman yang disusun rapi sehingga menyerupai pintu (_Author: gua punya pintu? Dari kaleng lagi! Luar Biasa! Kakuzu: berisik lu, Thor! Ngasih duit kaga! Tuh kaleng gua boleh mungut tau di tempat penampungan barang bekas! Author: ohh, pantesan pada penyok gitu. Yaelah Kuz.. kuz. Gimana Akatsuki mau maju kalo lu pelitnya minta monyet? Eh minta ampun maksud ane. Kakuzu: Diem lu! Gua jait nih mulut lu! Author: kabooorr!_)

"Okaeri!" sahut sebuah suara yang sangat sumbang dari dalam Gua yang entah suaranya siapa. (muke gile, ngomong aje sumbang apalagi nyanyi? -,-) Deidara masih menunggu di depan pintu Gua itu, menunggu makhluk-makhluk nista yang mendekam (?) di dalamnya membukakan pintu. Tapi ternyata pintu yang sangat Luar Biasa itu tak kunjung terbuka. Deidara yang sudah bosan berdiri sambil membawa belanjaan yang berat itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dengan kakinya. Maklum, kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Adaww! Sakitt.." teriak Deidara setelah membuka pintu. Kenapa dia teriak? Karena ia terjatuh. Kenapa ia terjatuh? Karena saat ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam Gua itu, ia tersandung oleh sesuatu yang besar dan tajam. Apakah itu?

"Woyy kampret! Sapa nih yang naro kaktus segede gaban gini di depan pintu, un? Udah bosen hidup apa, un?" teriak Deidara kesal. Ia mencoba bangun dari posisi jatuhnya yang tengkurap itu. Namun saat ia berhasil bangun, bagian bawah jubahnya tersangkut duri-duri di kaktus yang gedenya segede-gedenya (?) itu. Alhasil, jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah kebanggaan Akatsuki itu sobek di bagian bawah.

"Aaaa! Jubah gw, un!" lagi-lagi Deidara teriak dengan suaranya yang indah namun mampu membuat telinga yang mendengarnya langsung mengeluarkan busa (bayangin sendiri yak? :p)

Makhluk-makhluk yang mendiami Gua tersebut pun langsung berdatangan ke sumber suara yang mengacaukan pagi mereka yang seharusnya indah itu. (Author: indah? Dalam mimpi lo aja kali! *Author dibakar*)

"Ada apa sih, Dei? Kog ribut gini?" tanya seorang perempuan bersurai biru dengan hiasan kertas bunga putih yang indah hinggap (?) di rambutnya itu, Konan.

"Ada apa-ada apa pala lu bau menyan, un? Gw tanya, sapa yang berani-berani naro kaktus segede gaban gitu di depan pintu, hah? Liat nih, jubah kebangsaan jadi sobek! Parah, un!"

"Buset dah tuh kaktus apa orang? Gede amat?" kata Pein si Ketua Akatsuki yang terkenal dengan kebokepannya itu sambil melotot kea rah si kaktus yang emang gedenya kayak orang yang lagi meringkuk.

"Kaktusnya kagak wajar tuh ukurannya. Jangan-jangan itu dulunya orang yang berbuat dosa besar terus dikutuk ama Dewa Jashin!" sahut si Sexy yang memiliki iris indah berwarna violet dan rambut klimisnya yang berwarna putih, hampir mirip ama uban. ( Author: maap ya Hidan-koi, ini tuntunan FF. gw ga boleh pilih kasih :*.. *Author dijait Bang Kuju*)

"Sapa yang naro nih kaktus, un? Kagak usah banyak cingcong lu pada!" bentak Deidara sambil mengipasi kakinya yang agak lecet.

"Tobi Anak Baik! Tobi Anak Baik!" ujar Tobi si autis sambil muter-muter pake satu kaki (bayangin :p)

"Gw gampar lu, un! Kagak nyambung, tau?"

"Huaaa! Senpai jahat! Padahal aku kan tau sapa yang udah naro kaktus itu di situ!" teriak Tobi sambil muter-muter, sekarang pake dua kaki. (All people sweatdrop)

"Siapa, Tob? Siapa yang naro tuh kaktus? Udah ya jangan nangis? Dei-koi Cuma becanda kok tadi. Nanti gw beliin lollipop deh!" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir kendur di belakang, wajahnya yang tampan dengan dua garis khas itu nampak ramah. Bibirnya tersenyum, Uchiha Itachi. (Author: kyaaaa! Readers: kyaaaaaaa! Deidara: berisik, un! Gak tau orang lagi kena sial apah?! Author & Readers: mingkem.)

'Ha? Dei-koi kata Itachi?' inner Deidara sambil blushing.

"E-eh, serius, Senpai? A-ah, arigatou, I-itachi-senpai," kata Tobi sambil blushing gaje karena disenyumin n dihibur ama Itachi.

"Iya, Tobi. Gw serius. Ntar gw beliin lollipop di Betamart (WTF? -,-). Sekarang Tobi bilang, siapa yang naro kaktusnya?"

"A-ano, yang naro kaktus i-itu tadi Zetsu-senpai. Ka-katanya itu kaktus ba-baru dia beli dari Af-frika," jawab Tobi sambil gagap, ketularan Hinata kayanya tuh die. (*Author di-jyuuken Hinata*)

"Sudah kuduga, pasti dia. Sekarang di mana Zetsu?" tanya Itachi pada Tobi.

"Dia ada di kebun belakang Gua,"

"Akan kuhajar dia, un!" kata Deidara sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Ia berjalan dengan terseok-seok. (?) namun tiba-tiba… "Aduh! Itai, un!" jeritnya sambil jatuh duduk.

"Sudahlah Dei, biar aku yang menangani Zetsu!" kata seorang kakek beriris hijau yang memakai cadar, persis seperti wanita-wanita di Arab Saudi, Bang Kuju, (JEDDUAAAGHH! *Author disikut Bang Kuju* Author: Itai! Bang Kuju: kurang ajar lu ye emang? Nama gw Kakuzu bukan Bang Kuju!) a.k.a Kakuzu.

"Tumben lu mau peduli ma Dei-koi?" tanya Itachi pada Bang Ku… (Bang Kuju melototin ane) Kakuzu maksud ane.

'Dei-koi, lagi?' Deidara lagi-lagi membatin lalu blushing. Mukanya yang udah merah gara-gara blushing pertama tambah merah, bahkan keunguan (?)

"Che, gw bukannya peduli ama bencong pirang itu, gw Cuma gak mau dia ngerusak markas kita ini ama petasan-petasan koreknya itu. Lu kata ngerenovnya kagak mahal apa ? lu pada bayar kas aje susah banget," (Author: yappa, ternyata duit lagi urusannya ~)

"Woyy! Gw bukan bencong pirang, un! Dasar kakek-kakek jantung-mania! Mending lu cuci dulu tuh cadar lu yang udah ratusan tahun kaga dicuci! Cadar dari kaen kafan (?) aja bangga, un!" sahut Deidara yang melupakan acara blushing keunguannya (?)

"Biarin aja kakek-kakek, yang penting masih punya uke yang sexy-nya kaya Inul Daratista," balas Kakuzu sambil mencolek dagu si sexy Hidan lalu berlalu menuju kebun di belakang Gua.

"E-eh? Bang Kuju bisa aja.." kata Hidan sambil tersipu malu. (giliran Hidan yang manggil Bang Kuju aja kaga diapa-apain! -,-)

"Eh, tunggu! Inul Daratista? Woy, ueeddan! Lu pikir gw biduan apa? Tunggu!" kata Hidan tiba-tiba sambil ngomel-ngomel ngejar Kakuzu. (watdehel? Loadingnya luar biasa lama. Makanya, pake SMARTFRE.. *disambit Hidan*)

"Huh, jadi berantakan kaya gini, deh! Udah dah gw aja yang masak! Pein, pungutin tuh belanjaan! Gw mau ke Betamart dulu, mau beli semen (?) biar makanannya tambah gurih nanti," (pantesan aja pada sarap, micinnya aja semen! -,-) kata Konan pada Pein lalu berlalu ke dapur.

"Iya yayang Konan," jawab Pein sambil mungutin belanjaan yang tercecer di lantai Gua.

"Itachi-senpai! Ayo kita ke Betamart juga! Katanya tadi Senpai mau beliin Tobi lollipop?" ajak Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tobi beli sendiri aja, ya? Ini duitnya. Ntar kalo sisa duitnya disimpen aja ya buat besok-besok kalo Tobi mau beli lollipop lagi?" ujar Itachi pada Tobi sambil memberikan beberapa jumlah uang (aaahhh, yayang Itachi emang baik bangett! *peluk yayang Itachi*)

"Ah gak mau gak mau gak mau! Tobi maunya ditemenin sama Itachi-senpai!" teriak Tobi autis sambil narik-narik kuncir kudanya Itachi. (rambutnya Itachi maksud ane)

"Ta-tapi gw harus obatin Dei-koi!" jawab Itachi sambil berlinang air mata, OOC .

"Udah gakpapa kog, Chi. Gw gakpapa. Lu temenin aja si Tobi, daripada dia nangis mulu, pusing gw," potong Deidara diiringi senyumnya yang menawan (ciyeileh)

'Ya Kami-sama.. Kawai,' inner Itachi saat melihat senyum Deidara.

"Gomenne, Dei-koi. Nanti kalo aku udah pulang aku pasti langsung ngerawat kamu, janji. Jaa!" kata Itachi ababil lalu berlalu bersama makhluk bertopeng pusaran air WC a.k.a Tobi. (bosen topeng lollipop mulu)

Setelah Kakuzu dan Hidan pergi memburu (?) Zetsu, dan Itachi ke Betamart bersama Tobi si Topeng Pusaran air WC, datanglah si Puppet Master yang mukanya imuuuuttt banget, ngalahin hewan hijau yang merangkak sambil teriak PUCUK-PUCUK (?), Sasori Saos Tir.. (Sasori nge-deathglare ane) Akasuna no Sasori maksud ane. Ia berjalan mendekati Deidara yang sedang duduk di dasar lantai (?) Gua.

"Dei-chan, kamu kenapa? Kog duduk di situ? Tadi aku dengar ada rebut-ribut. Ada apa, Dei?" tanya Sasori sambil berlutut (?) di depan Deidara, kaki kanannya digunakan sebagai tumpuan, kaki kirinya hilang (becanda. Ada kog kaki kirinya)

"Lu kemana aja, si? Tadi pas abis belanja gw kesandung tuh kaktus sialan, piaraannya si Zetsu, un! Terus gw jatoh. Kaki gw lecet, jubah gw kesangkut duri makanya sobek, un," jelas Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si kaktus yang ternyata mulai mengeluarkan air, menangis *poor kaktus*

"Oh, gitu. Tadi aku abis ngebantu Kisame bikin kolam ikan di samping Gua, soalnya si Lala udah melahirkan," ujar Sasori sambil memindahkan kaktus yang dari tadi dijadiin trending topic ke sudut Gua. (Kaktus: akhirnya gw dipindahin juga. All people sweatdrops)

"Lala? Siapa tuh, un? Bininya Kisame?"

"Bukan, Lala itu ikan lelenya Kisame,"

"Lele? Sejak kapan lele bisa melahirkan, un?"

"Sejak Kisame bilang gitu ke aku," (-,- polos amat yak ini bocah?)

"E-eh ngapain lu, un?" kata Deidara bingung karena tiba-tiba Sasori melepas jubah Deidara dan menggendongnya a la bridal lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"A-apa-apaan sih, un? Kenapa jubah gw dilepas, un?" tanya Deidara sambil blushing karena Sasori tidak menjawab tapi malah menatapnya tajam dan mendekatkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke Deidara. Deidara yang ditindih Sasori pun hanya memejamkan mata. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Namun setelahnya Deidara hanya merasa kepalanya diangkat dan rambutnya yang panjang disibakkan ke belakang. Deidara pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sasori kini mengangkat kakinya, lalu ia duduk dan meletakkan kaki Deidara di atas pahanya.

"Rambutmu kan panjang, kalo ketindihan kan gak enak, kaya lagi dijambak, makanya tadi aku sibak ke belakang biar kepalamu gak pusing," jelas Sasori pake tampang poker face.

'Un? Kirain tadi dia mau ngapain, un!' inner Deidara sambil blushing gaje.

Sasori mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku bajunya dan menuangkan cairan kental di dalam botol itu ke luka yang ada di kaki Deidara.

"Aww! Perih, un! Itu apa sih? Lu ngeracunin gw ya, un?"

"Enggak, ini obat buat kamu. Emang pertamanya perih tapi nanti cepet sembuhnya kok,"

"Terus? Kenapa jubah gw dilepas, un?"

"Ini mau kujahit pake benang kugutsuku," jawabnya sambil menjahit jubah Deidara.

"Lu bisa ngejait, un? Kalo gak nanti biar gw minta tolong ma Kakuzu aja,"

"Bisa kog. Udah tenang aja,"

Suasana pun lengang selama beberapa menit. Deidara yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang tiduran dengan kaki di atas pangkuan Sasori pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk.

"Kog duduk? Emangnya udah gak sakit kakinya?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara. Ia masih menjahit jubah Deidara.

"Masih perih dikit sih, un. Tapi gakpapa lah, gw kan cowok, masa cuma luka kaya gini doang harus rebahan mulu, un?" (Author: sok lu, Dei! Tadi kesakitan juga -,-)

"Yaudah. Lain kali hati-hati, yah? Oiya, nih udah bener jubahnya," kata Sasori pada Deidara sambil memakaikan jubah Akatsuki pada Deidara. Setelahnya Sasori memandang lekat Deidara, ditatapnya kedua iris aquamarine itu lembut. Deidara hanya diam, muncul semburat merah di wajahnya. Suasana lagi-lagi lengang. Mereka masih terus bertatapan tanpa ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasori meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi Deidara, mengelus pipi lembut itu perlahan. Kemudian Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara, iris hazelnya perlahan tertutup. Deidara masih diam saja. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, makin dekat.. dan..

"Deidara?"

Suara baritone itu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua (readers kecewa). Deidara dan Sasori langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Mereka mendapati Itachi sedang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Pria tampan itu pun berjalan mendekati dua sejoli itu.

"Heh Sasori saos tiram merah (?)! ngapain lu deket-deket ama Dei-koi, hah?" ujar si Uchiha bungsu, OOC.

"Emang kenapa? Masalah buat lu?" sahut Si Akasuna, poker face.

"Ya jelas lah! Lu mangku-mangku kakinya gitu! Pake megang-megang pipinya lagi! Gw gak mau Dei-koi dirubung rayap, tau! " (Author: Sasori kan kugutsu -,- tapi ya gak gitu2 juga kali, ya? Bisa aja tuh si yayang Itachi.. *digaplok Ita FC*)

"Sorry, ya. Gw bukan kayu lapuk yang dirayapin. Walaupun gw udah kepala 3, tapi muka gw masih cute, kaga kaya lu yang keriput abadi,"

"Lu ngajak ribut, hah?" tanya Itachi sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Matanya menatap Sasori tajam, menandakan kalau ia tidak akan main-main. Sasori yang ditatap seperti itu langsung mengangkat kaki Deidara dan meletakkannya di sofa, lalu ia berdiri dan menatap Itachi, tak kalah tajam, setajam sikat (WTF?)

"Ribut ama lu doang mah, kecil," jawab Sasori sambil menempelkan ibu jarinya dengan jari tengahnya, lalu menjentikkan keduanya di depan wajah Itachi. Itachi menyeringai dan melompat ke belakang, siap untuk battle.

"Lu jual gua beli!"

"Sini maju lu, put!" tantang Sasori sambil melompat ke belakang dan memasang kuda-kuda.

Deidara yang melihat dua cowok tampan yang hari ini sukses bikin dia blushing kaya perempuan akhirnya angkat kaki, eh angkat suara maksud ane.

"Udah diem, un! Lu bedua pada ngapain, sih? Jarang macem-macem, un! Entar si Kuju marah kalo kalian berantem di sini n ngerusak markas!"

Mereka mengacuhkan Deidara. Sasori berlari ke arah Itachi dan begitu pun dengan Itachi, ia berlari ke arah Sasori. Jarak mereka tinggal satu meter, wajah mereka bertambah garang. Lalu…

JEDUAAAGGHHH!

PPPLLAAAAKKK!

Itachi menjitak kepala Sasori, Sasori menampar wajah Itachi. Bosan dengan wajah, Sasori menjambak rambut Itachi. Itachi menampar wajah Sasori, Sasori menjitak kepala Itachi, Itachi menjambak rambut Sasori, begitulah pertempuran sengit mereka. (kalo gitu doang ngapain coba Itachi ngaktifin Sharingannya? Swt dah -,-)

"Rasain tuh! Jangan berani-berani lu rebut dia dari gw! Dasar Saos tiram merah!"

"Lu pikir gw peduli? Dia tuh milik gw, punya gw! Rasain nih jambakkan gw! Rontok-rontok tuh rambut!"

Deidara cuma bisa melongo melihat pertempuran yang bener-bener 'gak banget' itu. Tak tahan untuk berlama-lama melihat ke-OOC-an dua cowok yang notabenenya ninja jagoan itu, akhirnya Deidara memutuskan untuk menyudahi 'battle' itu.

"Woyy! Pada berhenti kagak lu, un?! Kalo kagak gw ledakkin nih markas pake C3! Satu.. dua.. Ti…!"

Itachi dan Sasori pun menghentikan pertarungan nista mereka dan diam sejenak.

'LU HARUS BAYAR UANG KAS LU LIMA KALI LIPAT BUAT GANTI RUGI! NTAR KALO DUITNYA UDAH KEKUMPUL, LU BEDUA YANG HARUS NGEBENERIN NIH MARKAS! TANPA PAKE JUTSU ALIAS NGULI! NGARTI KAGAK LU?! KALO KAGAK NGARTI, GW AMBIL JANTUNG LU BEDUA!'

Ya. Itulah yang mereka bayangkan. Kakek-kakek bercadar kaen kafan (kata Deidara) yang berprofesi sebagai bendahara Akatsuki, lagi mencak-mencak pake kuah di depan muka mereka. Mata hijaunya menyala saking murkanya.

"Hiiihh! Gak deh, makasih!" teriak Itachi dan Sasori berbarengan, dengan tempo dan oktaf yang sama. (halah!)

'He? Tadi ribut, sekarang kompak gitu, un. Tuh anak bedua udah pada janjian buat teriak apa, ya? Yare-yare, un!' tanya Deidara heran dalam hati.

Ketika Deidara sedang sibuk oleh pemikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Itachi dan Sasori berlari ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dihitung dengan rumus fisika (?)

"Kamu udah gak marah kan, Dei-chan?" tanya Si Puppet Master dengan wajah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi keliatan imuuuuttt banget, lebih imut dari biasanya. (sumpah deh, Author gak bohong! Tanya aja ma Bu Haji)

Yang ditanya cuma diam, bahkan ngeliat yang nanya pun enggak (kejem lu, Dei!)

"Dei-koi? Kog kamu diem aja? Kita kan udah gak ribut,"

Deidara masih diam. Matanya lurus ke depan, menatap kosong tembok Gua di belakang ItaSaso.

"Chi, kog dia jadi diem aja, ya? Kenapa ya. Chi?" tanya Sasori pada si mbah-mbah ganteng di sebelahnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi. (Itachi: kok kamu ikut-ikutan ngatain aku sih, Thor? Katanya kamu sayang sama aku? *Itachi pundung* Author: maap, Chi. Tuntutan profesi. Aku sayang kok sama kamu, *digampar Ita FC*)

"Iya ya, Sas? Kenapa, ya? Eh gimana kalo gini aja…" ujar Itachi sambil menarik tubuh Sasori agak menjauh dari Deidara lalu berbisik di telinga Sasori.

'Wasweswoswasweowoswasweswosh~'

"Gimana, Sas? Okeh kaga?" kata Itachi setelah melakukan ritual bisik-bisik tetangganya.

"Okeh si okeh, tapi kog kuping gw basah, yak? Lu kebanyakan kuah nih, Chi!"

"Hehe gomen. Yaudah yuk cepetan ntar keburu dia sadar!"

"Okeh! Yuk!"

Akhirnya ItaSaso berjalan pelan ke arah Deidara yang masih melamun (tuh anak kesambet kali! Ngelamun kok tahunan -,- swt)

Itachi dan Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka ke wajah Deidara, lalu..

CUP~ dua bibir sekseh pemuda itu mendarat di pipi chubby Deidara. Mata Deidara langsung membulat.

"Gyaaaaa!" Deidara langsung teriak kenceng banget, ngalahin speaker masjid. Dia langsung ngedorong ItaSaso sampai mereka berdua ngejengkang (swt bahasanya -,-')

"Ngapain lu bedua nyium-nyium gw, un! Ambil kesempatan ajah lu, un!" kata Deidara masih pake teriak dan sekarang ditambah kuah.

"WOY! SEKALI LAGI LU TERIAK GUA KEROKIN LU PAKE SAMEHADA! GAKTAU APA SI LILI LAGI LAHIRAN! KOLAM GW PADA GETER TAU GARA-GARA SUARA LU! THREESOME YA THREESOME TAPI NGEDESAHNYA BIASA AJA KALI! LEBAY!" teriak sebuah suara yang sangat fals dari arah jendela. Udah tau kan suaranya siapa? Ya, betul sekali! Itu suara si Hiu Bapuk alias Kisambel. (Kisame: Kisame! Baka! Ente mau ikutan ane garuk pake Samehada? *Author langsung retak saking takutnya* swt)

"Ide bagus tuh," kata Itachi sambil cekikikan.

"Ide bagus apaan, un? Lu mau gw mati, hah?" bentak Deidara makin kenceng.

WUSSSSHHH~ BRAKK!

"Lu udah mau mati, hah? Emang lu ye~" kata Kisame yang tiba-tiba melesat ke arah mereka bertiga dengan kecepatan melebihi Babehnya Naruto (WTF? -,-) Dia mengangkat Samehadanya tinggi-tinggi, lalu…

"Shinra Tensei,"

WUUUUSSSSSHHHH~ Kisame mental lalu kembali ke alamnya, luar Gua.

"P-pein?" ujar trio macan (?) yang sembuh dari kaget massal (swt)

"Ape liat-liat? Gw ganteng? Iya emang gw ganteng. Lain kali kalo mau bunuh-bunuhan di luar aja jangan di markas. Kalo rusak ntar urusannya ama Kuju, gw juga yang repot. Yuk yayang Konan, kita masak~" kata si Ketua Akatsuki yang mukanya cooolll abis kaya es baloknya tukang ikan (WTH? -,-)

"Iya, yuk~ Tob! Bawa semennya ke dapur!" kata Konan si nona kertas minyaknya tukang nasi rames (?) pada Tobi.

"Iya, senpai! Tobi Anak Baik-Tobi Anak Baik!" kata Tobi sambil muter-muter kaya gasing.

"Iya, Tobi Anak Baik. Makanya cepet bawa semennya! Kalo lama nanti lu jadi Tobi si Mayat Kertas! Mau?" kata Konan, mukanya sangar.

"I-iya, Senpai! Tobi datang~~" kata si Autis pake nada sing a song lalu ngibrit ke dapur kaya laler ijo (swt)

Readers: Lho? Kok Tobi bisa sama duo negeri hujan itu? Kan tadi berangkatnya sama yayang Itachi?

Author: Ah, kepo ente pada~ *author dibakar ama readers* Iye-iye nih ane certain -,-

Jadi gini, tadi waktu di Betamart, Tobi milih lollipopnya lama banget, sedangkan si yayang Itachi udah ketakutan si Dei-koi-nya kenapa-napa.(lebay) dan Itachi memutuskan untuk ninggalin Tobi diem-diem di Betamart. Nah, si Pein ama Konan yang abis beli bumbu-bumbu buat masak (gatau bumbu apa bahan-bahan bangunan -,-) ngeliat Si Tobi lagi galau milih permen. Akhirnya Konan yang milihin lollipopnya terus nyuruh Tobi buat bawa semen, sementara Pein dia suruh bawa beras sekarung. Kenapa mereka mau? Tentu saja karena konan ngancem mereka kalo mereka gak mau, sadis euy.

Kalo ente semua tanya kenapa Betamart jual semen ama beras, ane gaktau. Tanya aja ama Eyang Subur~ (swt)

Oke, kita back to the trio Akatsuki.

Setelah kejadian yang aneh tapi sering (?) itu selesai, akhirnya mereka nge-lobby lagi, tapi gak pake teriak, takut si Hiu Bapuk ngamuk lagi (Kisame: sekali lagi lu bilang gue Hiu Bapuk, kita PUTUS! Author: i-iya ampun, Lord Kisame *ane muntah. Jadian aja kaga pernah mw putus!*)

"Dei-koi! Kamu pilih dia apa aku?!" tanya Itachi pada si Seniman Ledakan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca nako (WTF? -,-)

"Eh? A-apaan sih, e-"

"Kamu pilih Itachi apa aku, Dei-chan?" potong Sasori angsa, angsa di kuali~ (*jeduaghh!*) potong Sasori maksud ane -,-.

"A-ano, un," Deidara gagap ketularan Hinata (Hinata: heh Author sarap! Yang gagap gak cuma aku, kali! -,- Author: iya-iya gomen ~)

"Pilih dia apa aku?"

"Pilih dia apa aku?"

Matte! Matte! Kok kaya pernah liat di iklan ya kata-kata ini?

"K*nidin, un!" jawab Deidara sambil megang tangan seseorang. (tuh kan~ bener kan iklan? -,-)

"Chiyo baa-san?" teriak ItaSaso yang bingung melihat Nenek Chiyo yang tiba-tiba ada di situ n tangannya ditarik-tarik ama Deidara (swt)

"Eh? Kau juga batuk ya, Dei? Ya sudah ini ambil k*nidinnya," ujar Nenek Chiyo sambil memberikan obat batuk ke Deidara.

"Chiyo baa-san kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Sasori pada neneknya yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti agen rahasia (-,-)

"Kau itu bagaimana sih? Kemarin kan kau menelfonku, kau bilang kau batuk seminggu tidak sembuh-sembuh, ya sudah aku datang ke sini untuk mengantarkanmu obat. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah sembuh, ya? Ya sudah obatnya untuk Deidara saja," papar Nenek Chiyo panjang lebar.

"O-oh, i-iya, Baa-chan. Aku sudah sembuh, hehe. Gomen ne sudah merepotkanmu," kata Sasori dengan cengiran (Sasori nyengir, coy! Kayaknya Cuma di FF ane dah :p)

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ya? Kau cepat sembuh ya Deidara," pamit Nenek Chiyo.

"Un. Lho? Nggak mau mampir dulu, Chiyo Baa-san? " tanya Deidara Pada Chiyo Baa-san yang sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Tidak usah, lain kali saja, ya? Aku masih ada urusan lain. Aku permisi,"

"Iya, un. Oki o tsukete, dan terimakasih untuk obatnya Chiyo Baa-san,"

"Iya, sama-sama," kata Nenek Chiyo. Lalu ia keluar dari Gua remang-remang itu.

"Lu tuh gimana sih, Sas? Cuma batuk aja minta dianterin obat segala, un! Kan kasihan Chiyo Baa-san, un!"

"Aku kan nggak minta anterin obat, Dei-chan. Aku cuma telfon Baa-chan karena aku kangen. Lalu aku batuk-batuk waktu telfon, nah, Baa-chan tanya deh aku kenapa? Ya udah kujelasin aja. Eh, malah Baa-chan ke sini," jelas Sasori panjang x lebar = luas.

"Itu tandanya Chiyo Baa-san sayang sama lu, un!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku juga sayang banget sama Baa-san. Dan aku juga sayang sama kamu, Dei-chan,"

"He? A-a,"

"Aku juga suka sama kamu, Dei-koi!" potong Itachi tiba-tiba. Bosen kali diem mulu dari tadi :D

"Jadi, kamu pilih Itachi atau aku?" tanya Sasori cepet-cepet.

"Iya. Kamu pilih siapa di antara kita? Harus salah satu di antara kita. Gak boleh k*nidin atau apa lah," papar Itachi.

"A-ano, un. Gw.. gw.. aduh gimana, ya?"

"Cepet, Dei-chan. Ntar keburu yang lain datang gak jadi lagi!"

"Iya nih. Ayo tinggal jawab aja kog,"

"Ta-tapi, un.."

"Cepet, Dei! Kami tau kamu juga slash!" teriak Sasori dan Itachi barengan.

Wajah Deidara memerah. Ada perempatan di dahinya. Ia lalu keluar menuju pintu Gua, meninggalkan ItaSaso yang bingung.

"Kamu mau kemana, Dei-koi?" tanya Itachi.

"Diam. Tunggu di situ. Gw lagi mikir, un!" jawab Deidara tanpa menatap duo yang baru saja 'menembaknya' itu. Deidara menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke balik jubah Akatsukinya, mengambil sesuatu. Setelahnya kedua tangannya yang memiliki mulut itu terlihat seperti sedang mengunyah sesuatu…

"D-dei? A-apa yang kau…"

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba..

"KATSU!"

Tuing.

DDDDDHHHHHUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Asap tebal memenuhi Gua Akatsuki. Bukan, bukan Gua lagi. Tempat itu lebih terlihat seperti medan perang. Batu-batu yang tadinya adalah dinding-dinding Gua sekarang terpental ke mana-mana. Akuarium Kisame yang memang sudah kosong sekarang sudah mental entah ke mana.

Di antara puing-puing reruntuhan itu nampaklah dua orang pria. Pria pertama bersurai merah, ia terbaring terlentang di atas reruntuhan batu-batu kecil. Matanya terpejam. Pria yang satunya terbaring tertelungkup di atas tubuh si rambut merah. rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat kotor karena terkena debu akibat ledakan itu. Sasori dan Itachi.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Rasain tuh, un! Nggak sabaran sih ja… Eh?" si pirang yang baru saja turun dari atas pohon untuk menghindari ledakan yang ia buat itu langsung diam ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya 'panas'. Pemandangan itu tentu saja pemandangan yang udah ane jelasin di atas, pemandangan ItaSaso yang lagi tindih-tindihan. Tapi kenapa Deidara panas? Soalnya…

"Ukhh.. uhukk uhukk!" Itachi bangun dari acara pingsannya sambil batuk-batuk. Terus dia ngerasa nidurin sesuatu.

"E-eh? Sasori?" pekik Itachi sambil ngeliat Sasori yang dia tindihin. (bukannya langsung bangun malah nanya. Udah tau itu Sasori bukan dipan -,-)

"Eemmhh... uhukk! Aduhh.." erang Sasori sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya.

"I-itachi? Lu ngapain di atas gw?" tanya Sasori kaget waktu ngeliat Itachi ada di atasnya. Itachi nahan badannya pake tangannya (ya iyalah masa pake idung? *plaked*). Tangan Itachi ada di samping badan Sasori, kaya lagi ngurung Sasori supaya dia gak kemana-mana (aduuhh.. bayangin deh digituin ama Itachi *taboked)

"Eh, maap Sas! Gw gak bermaksud gitu, tadi gw juga pingsan n pas gw bangun posisi kita udah kaya gini," jelas Itachi sambil ngubah posenya (yah, udahan -,- *plaked*)

"Iya, gakpapa kog, Chi. Eh, Dei-chan?" kata Sasori kaget waktu liat Deidara berdiri di samping mereka. Kepala Deidara nunduk, tangannya mengepal. Bahunya berguncang 8,5 SR (?).

"Dei-koi, kamu kenapa? Bukannya jawab malah ngeledakkin markas. Abis deh kita diamuk ama Kakuzu," tanya Itachi, lesu. Dia ngebayangin nyawanya di ujung tanduk, nyawa duitnya maksud ane.

"TEME!" teriak Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" pekik ItaSaso kompak.

"Lu bedua bener-bener ya, un? Barusan lu nembak gw n maksa-maksa gw cepet ngejawab, sekarang kaya gitu! Lu bedua beneran sayang ama gw apa kagak sih, un?!" bentak Deidara pake kuah 3 ember.

"K-kaya gitu gimana, Dei-chan?" jawab Sasori, merinding.

"Elu abis gw ledakkin malah tindih-tindihan sambil ciuman, un! Kusoyaro!"

"Hah? Ciuman?! Gw.. ama.. Sasori?"

"Urusee! Gw udah kagak percaya ama kalian, un!" teriak Deidara sambil pergi ninggalin ItaSaso yang lagi melongo.

"Matte o, Dei-chan! Ini gak seperti apa yang kamu pikirin! Kamu salah paham!" panggil Sasori.

"Bodo amat! Gw gak peduli! Mati aja lu bedua, un!"

"Tunggu, Dei! Aku bisa jelasin!" sekarang Itachi yang teriak sambil lari ngejar Deidara. Diraihnya bahu Deidara, diputar tubuh si seniman ledakkan itu supaya menghadapnya.

"Dei, denger. Aku sama Sasori tadi gak ciuman! Itu kecelakaan. Aku jatoh di atas Sasori dan.."

"Dei.. dengerin aku dulu! Aakhh!"

Penjelasan Itachi kepotong karena Sasori yang juga usaha buat ngejelasin semuanya ke Deidara tiba-tiba jatuh.

"Sasori!" pekik si Uchiha bungsu. Itachi langsung nyamperin Sasori.

"Daijoubu ka? Nande?" tanya Itachi ke Sasori.

"Kaki gw sakit banget, Chi.. akhh.."

"Kayanya kaki lu kebentur batu deh tadi. Sini gw bantu,"

"Tapi Chi, gw.."

"Urusee!" kata Itachi. Dia langsung nggendong Sasori ala bridal terus bawa Sasori pergi. Deidara pun melongo ngeliat Itachi perhatian banget ama Sasori, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu mereka abis ribut gaje.

"Gomen ne, Dei-chan. Aku gak bermaksud nyakitin kamu.. aku beneran sayang sama kamu.." lirih Sasori waktu dia n Itachi ngelewatin Deidara.

Tiba-tiba Itachi berhenti terus nengok ke Deidara.

"Lu liat nih. Akibat ulah lu, Sasori, orang yang sayang sama lu, luka. Sekarang gw jadi mikir dua kali buat sayang sama lu, Dei. Gomen," kata Itachi ke Deidara, dingin. Matanya menatap Deidara tajam. (Itachi udah jadi OC) Setelah itu Itachi lompat ke atas pohon lalu menghilang.

Deidara shock. Dia melotot kaya ikannya Kisame yang abis lairan. Abis itu…

"AAA! MASAKAN GW KETIBAN BATU!"

"LOLLIPOP TOBI! LOLLIPOP TOBI MENTAL! HUWAAAA!"

"SIALAN! KAKTUS GW! VENUS FLYTRAP GW!"

"PIERCING GW PADA ILANG! KAMPRET!"

"PERSEDIAAN DARAH GW TUMPAH SEMUA! YA JASHIN-SAMA! BAKARASHI! MANA SAMBIT GW HAH?!"

"BENCONG PIRANG SIALAN! GW GARUK LU PAKE SAMEHADA GW! IKAN-IKAN GW PADA !"

"DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAA, LU HARUS BAYAR MAHAL! SHINI!"

"Waduhh! Mampus gw, un! Eemaaaakkkk!"

Dan jeritan nista Deidara pun mengakhiri fic gaje nan nista ini.

Maap ya kalo gak lucu n abal :D saya itu emang nista wkwkwk :D

So, RnR yaaa :*

With Love,

Tenshi


End file.
